Cuentos de brujasumineko no naku koro ni
by TheUndeadpony
Summary: 3 fanfics basados en la popoular serie dehorror/intriga Umineko, es la primera vez q escribo fanfic de anime, asi q sean amables. tenog unos de my little pony ya vere si los publico.


1

-Jaque mate- la voz de la bruja resonó por el recinto, y mientras su delicada mano dejaba el último de los dos alfiles, que, junto con el rey negro, colocaban al rey contrario en posición fulminante, la bruja se encontraba sentada en una silla barroca, el detalle de la misma enmarcaban bellamente su rostro, la cual poseía una cabellera dorada, recogida en un singular peinado, un hermoso chongo coronado con una trenza, acompañado de un fleco recto en la delicada frente de la bruja, a cada lado de su exquisito rostro, caían dos caireles en espiral, y encima de todo aquello, como cereza sobre helado, un tocado de rosa, grande y portentosa, los felinos y azules ojos de la bruja desafiaban al joven, su mirada picara y penetrante le ponían en alto como la vencedora de la partida, la bruja llevaba un vestido largo, el color del vino bañaba la falda y un discreto escote adornado de holanes enmarcaba el busto de la bruja con delicadeza, en el centro, una joya color magenta ponía candado al escote acompañado de un listón central anudado en un moño, el joven, perplejo, observo las piezas del tablero detenidamente y después de echarse hacia atrás en su asiento, se sonrió y miro a la bruja nuevamente. El joven llevaba un traje de vestir en color blanco, de la más fina costura, con puños en un dorado que solo el oro chapado podía emitir, una corbata color morado que acompañaba una camisa roja, su capa negra mate, producía un contraste impactante en el joven, y a pesar de sus mozos 26 años el joven lucia como todo un jefe de familia, portando en su hombro izquierdo, bordado en hilo dorado, un águila, símbolo de su familia y de su logro, a veces confundida con un fénix, el águila de perfil mostrando una sola ala, se levantaba orgullosa sobre el hombro del joven, la falda de la bruja y la ropa de los sirvientes.

-Sin duda no tienes rival en esto, Beatrice- afirmó con severidad, pero con un hilo de alegría, el joven adoraba que la bruja le ganase, aunque no por eso la dejaba hacerlo, el joven quiso acomodar las piezas nuevamente para otra partida, pero la bruja replicó- Estoy cansada de esto, si juego una partida más el día de hoy creo que perderé el recato y toda compostura.

-Entonces, ¿Qué deseas hacer? -cualquier otra cosa, pues es obvio que no posees dotes para el ajedrez.

–salgamos al jardín, quiero mostrarte el nuevo rosal que he mandado plantar para ti.

-¿otro más?- preguntó la bruja sin interés, acto seguido se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la ventana de la habitación- puedo verlo desde aquí, como todos los demás rosales y tulipanes que haces a tus sirvientes colocar para mi deleite.

El joven, levantándose de la silla en la que se encontraba, se acerco a la bruja y tomando su encantadora mano le musitó- lo lamento, creí que las flores eran tu de tu agrado, pero si no es así, mandaré que sean destruidas de inmediato.

-Eres imposible- contesto sin elevar la voz- tanta sumisión en el hombre no es propia, a las brujas nos gustan los retos, y tu, me temo eres demasiado consecuente- dicho esto, la bruja se aparto del joven para darle la espalda, mostrando su escote trasero, el cual llegaba casi hasta su espalda baja.

-¿Por qué me rechazas así?- preguntó el joven con tristeza

-no lo hago, pero ¿Qué clase de bruja sería si me dejase querer por cualquiera que me invoca?, hace falta más que rosas en una isla para que voltee mi rostro hacia ti, recuerda que gracias a mi…

El joven frunció el ceño un poco- lo sé- dijo- sin ti, mi familia estaría en el infierno dantesco de la pobreza, pero por lo menos, podríamos intentar…

-Basta ya-esta vez, la vos de la bruja retumbo en el recinto como un trueno de medianoche y taladró en los oídos del joven un doloroso desprecio- no quiero tocar ese tema e nuevo, ¿once toneladas de oro y mi cuerpo no te son suficientes? No olvides tu lugar…-diciendo esto, la bruja abandono el recinto, desapareciendo en un enjambre de mariposas doradas acompañadas del sonido de una dulce campana.

Ya entrada la noche, en el lecho, el joven miraba a la bruja mientras dormía, su desnuda espalda sobre las sabanas, no hacía más que embriagarlo, su bella cadera cubierta solamente por la cama, su pecho desnudo y su exquisito rostro que había besado hacia hace solo unos momentos. El joven besó a la bruja para despertarla nuevamente, pero la bruja, no contestó el beso, abrió sus afilados ojos hacia el joven diciendo- las brujas podemos ser la perdición para los hombres, si te envenenas demasiado conmigo… lo pagarás.

Infló el joven su torneado abdomen con aire y suspiro en silencio -un veneno al que voluntariamente me entrego, Beatrice- al decir eso, la bruja de levantó, cubriéndose el pecho con la sabana de encaje- estoy aburrida- dijo al levantarse, la luna bañaba su desnudo cuerpo y cada silueta de su ser, se acentuaba por la obscuridad.

El joven miro a la bruja dibujando una cálida sonrisa enamorada en su rostro, dejando ver a través de ella un corazón perdido en la bruja, víctima de la mordida de los punzantes ojos de la misma.

- no insinuaras que deseo matarte, ¿o sí?-

-eso contéstamelo tu- -te amo demasiado como para querer tu deceso-

-esa es mi preocupación-

-¿Qué hay de malo en amarte,? ¿Cuándo ha sido extraño que un señor, se enamore de su asesor alquímico?

-eso en otras circunstancias, seria tomado como motivo de burla, pero por ahora, lo guardare en mi memoria, como un burdo intento de agradarme-

El joven se levanto, se acercó a la bruja y la abrazó.- verás que lo que digo es verdad, que te amo con la intensidad misma de las llamas del infierno- dicho esto, el joven miro a los ojos a la bruja, al mirar esos afilados y hermosos ojos azules, no vio su reflejo, sino las mismas llamas del infierno de las que hace unos instantes había mencionado. Y se sintió abrazado por esas llamas, su piel se erizó y su espinazo tembló, de su frente cayó un sudor frío que no hizo más que inyectarle horror en las entrañas. Temblando un poco, el joven abrazó más cerca a la bruja.

-cuidado- le advirtió la bruja- hablarle a una bruja del infierno tiene su precio.

La bruja se aparto nuevamente del joven y se metió al baño, mientras el joven se preguntaba el significado de las palabras de la misma. A pocos segundos de aquello, el joven escucho las manijas de la bañera abrirse, la bruja tomaba un baño como de costumbre, como cada noche, después de que el la tomaba como suya.

-¿Por qué me rechazas así?- pensó con amargura- ¿qué puedo ofrecerte a ti?, una bruja inmortal que seguro vivirá quizá hasta después de mi muerte… - la bruja salió del baño, pasados treinta y cinco minutos con un bello camisón de dormir puesto, su cabello ahora suelto sobre sus hombros enmarcaba sus caderas delicadamente, su rostro le contemplaba frio y sin expresión al mismo tiempo que sus labios, frescos por el baño se abrían suavemente demostrando una quijada más relajada.- ¿disfrutaste tu baño, amada Beatrice?- la bruja se digno a sonreír ya asentir con la cabeza, el joven enmudeció al verla, su sonrisa lo había maravillado por completo y alzándose de su cama, abrazó a la bruja- pocas veces me sonríes, es algo de lo que jamás me cansaré- acto seguido , el joven desnudó de nuevo a la bruja para hacerla suya una vez más.

Al día siguiente, la bruja y el joven visitaron los establos de la isla, la bruja, miro a los animales sin interés, y a pesar de que se había vestido para un día de paseo ecuestre, pareció aborrecer a los animales por un segundo.

-Esta yegua es descendiente del campeón de carreras de Yorkside- dijo el joven acariciando al fino animal, las fuertes y agiles piernas del animal denotaban su potencia, el bello tono de café que cubría su cuerpo dotaban al animal de gran belleza y porte, su cola se encontraba amarrada como suele hacerse con los caballos de casa y su trenzada crin, acentuaban la rapidez que podría alcanzar tan orgulloso ejemplar equino. La silla sobre la yegua, parecía estar remachada con el más fino oro, y el pulido cuero de sus formas y contornos, acrecentaban aun más el porte del animal, los apoyos y amarras de la silla poseían detalles de jarcería únicos, formas orgánicas entrelazadas que parecían crecer hacia arriba y al llegar al asiento se dispersaban en ramificaciones delicadas.

-sin duda es hermosa-

-valla que lo es, aunque, jamás podrá igualarte-

-como digas-

Reclamando la última palabra, la bruja subió a la yegua con agilidad, y jalando las riendas, corrió con el animal para alejarse el joven. El correr el animal era animoso y constante, las patas del poderoso equino alejaban a la bruja cada vez mas del joven, y este la veía enamorado, segundos más tarde monto su propio caballo, un ejemplar negro purasangre, robusto y magnifico, de proporciones enormes , casi legendario, para unirse al paseo.

Por la tarde, durante la hora del té, el joven le presento a la bruja otro regalo, un hermoso juego de té, de la cerámica más delicada conocida por la sociedad europea, la tetera, adornada en sus detalles por hermosas asas doradas y pintada con motivos de bellas rosas en su barriga, cerrada casi a proporción axial por una bella tapa, que en cúpula daba a la tetera un toque exquisito de elegancia, las tazas, cada una con un delicado platito, lo suficientemente grandes para contener la taza y una cuchara de azúcar, pero resistentes para soportar ser asidas con el más fino de los modales.

-mas rosas- replicó la bruja- incluso en el té me las traes, de pronto me siento sin deseo de tomar el té contigo esta tarde, has que lleven mi té a mi aposento personal- dicho esto, la bruja se levantó y salió del aposento.

El joven se empezó a llenar de desesperación, anhelaba ver esa sonrisa una vez más, ¿Cómo podría hacer feliz a la exquisita dama?, día con día el joven se esforzaba, trayendo nuevas entretenciones, nuevos juegos, nuevos cariños y aprecios, y sin embargo, aun en el lecho, la bruja no le mostraba su sonrisa.

-¡¿por qué me rechazas así?!, ¡déjame ver tu sonrisa una vez más, te lo devolveré todo lo que me has dado, pero déjame verte…Beatrice!- gritó el ahora avejentado hombre en su habitación, acompañado por su doctor de cabecera, el Dr. nanjo, y después de arrojar su anillo al cielo se desplomó en su silla nuevamente, en el estudio alquímico de su mansión, rodeado de libros apolillados, vitrinas rebosantes de menjunjes y ungüentos, un par de ancianas armaduras enmarcando su puerta, y en su trabajado escritorio, una osamenta humana junto a la cual residían viejos papeles y recibos escritos por el puño y letra del hombre, al fondo en la última pared del estudio, descansaba colgado un oleo pintado con el mayor de los esmeros, un retrato, que al igual que el del recibidor, mostraba a la bruja, mostraba a Beatrice. El hombre, viendo con amargura, el tablero de ajedrez, que, nevado con una gruesa capa de polvo, le mostraba a kinzo ushiromiya, el último juego que sostuvo con la bruja.

2

-no creo que debamos alejarnos tanto Battler- dijo la niña mientras se aferraba al tierno brazo de su primo de igual edad- si nos atrapa la lluvia, nuestros padres seguro se preocuparán, además, sabes que no debemos meternos tanto en el bosque- insistía ya con miedo-descuida, estás conmigo, nada malo puede pasarnos, si mal no recuerdo fue tu idea venir hasta acá en primer lugar- dijo el niño mirando pícaramente a su prima.

-¡no es verdad!, solo acepté en acompañarte, ¡encontrarla fue tu idea!- dijo apretando las manos nuevamente contra el brazo de su primo- estate tranquila prima, si la encontramos, el misterio quedara por fin resuelto, y nadie volverá a asustarnos por las noches,¡ le daremos una lección a tía Eva y a mi Padre!- el entusiasmo de su primo asustaba cada vez más a Jessica, ya que dicho entusiasmo parecía mover los pies del niño, llevándolos cada vez más profundo en el bosque de la isla Rokken, en donde, afirmaban, vivía una horripilante bruja. Jessica conocía la historia, Tía Eva insistía en ella cada que podía , a veces a su primo George, otras veces a Battler y a ella, la bruja era mencionada cada que una travesura era hecha por los niños –"si te portas mal, la bruja del bosque vendrá por ti, te llevara con ella y te meterá en una jaula, de la que jamás saldrás"- solía decir tía Eva.

-suficiente, regresemos ya Battler, además no hemos encontrado nada- suplicó Jessica, esta vez jalando el brazo de su primo- en verdad eres cobarde, está bien, regresemos- pero las intenciones del niño se vieron frustradas por un repentino trueno que retumbo en el aire, casi de inmediato, una espesa lluvia comenzó a caer en el bosque obligando a los niños a correr.

-¡te lo dije!- replicó Jessica con fuerza, Battler se limitó a apretar la manita de su prima y a seguir corriendo, después de veinte minutos, lograron divisar nuevamente la mansión, de inmediato corrieron hacia ella, dando por fin hacia el jardín, en el cual, se encontraba ya la señora Chiyo dándoles búsqueda- ¡pero mis niños adorados!, ¿Dónde se habían metido?- Pregunto la amable mujer al recibirlos con los brazos abiertos- ¡es culpa de Battler señora Chiyo, el me convenció a seguirlo, quería buscar a Beatrice otra vez!- se quejó Jessica- bueno, entren a lo seco para que puedan quitarse esa ropa sucia, la cena pronto estará lista, y saben muy bien que a su abuelo no le gustan los retrasos- dijo la señora mientras cubría a ambos con un par de toallas.

Pocas horas después, la cena se sirvió en la mansión ushiromiya, el comedor principal, con su bella mesa de caoba barnizada, alojaba un finísimo mantel blanco, mandado bordar en Italia , en el centro , bellas lámparas de vela adornaban el mantel, el candelabro de cristal cortado, bailaba suavemente al alumbrar el comedor, en el cual, cenaban los ushiromiya:

Rudolf y Asumu, padres de Battler, Krauss y Natsuhi, padres de Jessica, Eva y Hideyoshi, padres de George y por supuesto, la menor de los hermanos, Rosa, quien al parecer en el momento estaba saliendo con alguien, a quien el abuelo ushiromiya por cierto, se había negado a invitar a pasar el verano en la isla.

-y bien Battler, ¿encontraron a la bruja esta vez- pregunto Tía Eva durante la cena- ¡estoy seguro de que pronto lo haré, tía!- contesto Battler emocionado- alimentar las fantasías de los niños nunca ha sido una virtud, Eva- comentó Rosa un tanto molesta- olvidaba que tu repudias dichos temas, hermanita- contestó Eva con burla, el abuelo Kinzo interrumpió- No quiero que toquen esos temas en la cena, bastante hacen ya con discutir fuera de mi casa para que vengan a hacerlo aquí- dicho eso, el tema de la cena fue cambiado a otro más aburrido, para desgracia de los niños ahí presentes.

Una vez terminada la cena, los adultos se reunieron en un aposento a pasar la velada, se armaron mesas de póker mientras las damas, parecían discutir otros asuntos. Los niños por su parte, pidieron al recién contratado chef Toshiro Godha que les preparara golosinas y mientras las disfrutaban conversaban entre sí sobre la aventura de la tarde.

Entrada ya la noche, el pesado reloj de la mansión, anuncio las doce en punto, sus campanadas, resonaron por toda la mansión, llenando con su sonido todos y cada uno de los recovecos de la vieja casona, la obscuridad, reinaba en todo el lugar, pues todo mundo dormía, todos, excepto el pequeño hijo de Rudolf, Battler, quien había salido en busca de Godha para que le diese un vaso con agua, pero la mansión, era muy diferente de noche y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Battler se perdiera. Para cuando el reloj dio la última campanada, Battler ya se encontraba desesperado, ¿Cuál era su habitación?, ¿Por qué había salido? Se preguntaba al deambular por la casona.

El sueño empezaba a hacer que os ojos de Battler comenzaran a pesar, probablemente habría caído dormido en la alfombra de no ser por la silueta que vio caminar al fondo del pasillo- ¡debe ser la señora chiyo que ha salido por una aspirina para tía Natsuhi!- pensó, de inmediato corrió hacia la silueta, para encontrar el pasillo vacio al dar la vuelta- ¿señora chiyo?- preguntó Battler- ¿donde está?- al darse cuenta de que no había nadie, Battler comenzó a sentir miedo, y alejándose de ese pasillo intento regresar sobre sus pasos.

Al llegar de nuevo al recibidor, Battler no pudo evitar mirar el reloj, pasaban de las doce, un escalofrío atravesó su espinazo al verlo, según Tía Eva, después de las doce de la noche, las brujas salían de sus casas para asustar a los que no estuvieran dormidos, el niño corrió hacia uno de los pasillos tratando de encontrar desesperadamente su habitación, más fue en vano, los pasillos obscuros parecían jugarle bromas en cada una de sus esquinas, pronto, se encontró frente a la puerta de su abuelo, quiso llamar a la puerta pero el pesado ronquido de su abuelo lo detuvo, sabía que si lo despertaba, su abuelo iba a ser todo menos amable así que se dio la vuelta, al hacerlo volvió a ver como si una silueta diera la vuelta al pasillo, instintivamente, Battler corrió hacia ella llamándole- ¡señora Chiyo, señora Chiyo!- decía battler al correr hacia la silueta, pero cuando le dio alcance esta, ya se había esfumado.

Battler lo comprendió, pasaban de las doce de la noche y la mansión se torcía para no dejarlo ir a su pieza- ¡No te tengo miedo, Beatrice!- grito Battler al pasillo vacío- ¡ninguna bruja podrá asustarme, así que, vuelve al bosque, battler no te teme!- al gritar cerró los ojos y echó de nuevo a correr, Battler se topó con algo, parecía una falda, probablemente la señora chiyo quien por fin había escuchado a Battler deambular en los pasillos, antes de que battler pudiera confirmar algo, el dulce perfume de la falda lo alertó, olía como el jardín, un aroma a rosas inundó su nariz, cuando Battler levantó la mirada, pudo verla, sus cabellos dorados, la rosa en su cabeza, su vestido color tinto, la bruja que tanto había buscado ahora estaba frente a él. El niño dio un fuerte grito al verle y está encendió la luz del pasillo para mostrarse no como una bruja como Battler había pensado, sino como Tía Natsuhi, quien al parecer había escuchado a Battler gritar momentos antes y había salido de su recámara - ¡muchacho inconsciente!, ¿ qué haces despierto a esta hora? Espero no hallas ido a molestar a tu abuelo, sabes que odia ser despertado sin razón- lo reprendió Tía Natsuhi, quien lejos de parecer una bruja, llevaba ropa de cama y el cabello recogido- ¿tía Natsuhi? Pero es que yo vi a…- Tía natsuhi interrumpió- no me digas, a Beatrice ¿no?, debes dejar de creer en las historias de tu abuelo y de Tía Eva, no harán más que traerte pesadillas, ven, te acompañaré a tu habitación…-dicho esto, Tía Natsuhi llevó a Battler de la mano a su habitación, le arropó y le dio las buenas noches- Tía Natsuhi…- llamó Battler a su Tía antes de que esta cerrara la puerta- ¿dime, querido?- preguntó Tía Natsuhi con dulzura- ¿ y si viene Beatrice a meterme en una jaula?- preguntó el niño con miedo- no te preocupes Battler, si no crees en las brujas, ellas no podrán hacerte daño, y por lo tanto tampoco podrán meterte en una jaula, buenas noches- acto seguido su Tía cerró la puerta, battler sonrió y se acurruco de nuevo en su cama, esa noche Battler, soñó que Godha cocinaba un enorme pastel para él y sus primos acompañado de leche con chocolate y biscochos con cerezas en la punta, un dulce sueño que platicó al día siguiente a sus primos, desde entonces, Battler no creyó más en las Brujas.

3

Esa mañana, el sol entraba por el enorme ventanal del atelier, bañaba con su calidez toda la habitación, los lienzos en blanco y algunas obras sin terminar poblaban la zona de trabajo, los gastados pero aun útiles pinceles descansaban por ahora, a la espera de que el artista les diera vida nuevamente.

Pastillas de acuarela, óleos de todos colores, carboncillos y pasteles, arcillas y tornos de alfarería, de todo para dar rienda suelta a las infinitas rapsodias de la creación. De pronto, la cerradura empezó a girar, el pomo de la puerta se ladeó dejando entrar al artista, un caballero distinguido, de talante distraído, esbelto y con una belleza propia de su oficio, una juventud exquisita y rebosante de vida, su pelo corto acentuaba sus duras facciones. Aficionado a los artistas del momento, el artista los imitaba cuanto podía, sin descuidar claro, la práctica del arte académico.

Poco después de que el artista llegase, la puerta se abría nuevamente, para descubrir la silueta de una bella muchacha, de rostro un tanto redondeado, pero delicado, cabello largo y negro, y unas curvas exquisitas, su cuerpo era solo cubierto por una bata blanca- ¿está listo maestro?-pregunto la mujer con curiosidad- por supuesto, para el arte siempre estoy listo- contesto el artista con emoción. La muchacha entonces, aflojó su bata, mostrando su cuerpo desnudo, y, sentándose en un love lounge que el artista había dispuesto para ella, adopto una posición elegante, con su pecho hacia el artista, su cabeza recostada sobre uno de los descansos del mueble, mirando hacia el artista con singular sumisión, pero con un hilillo de sensualidad, sus caderas descansaban en el mueble sinuosas, mostrando aquel bello triangulo de femineidad tan característico en una dama de su edad.

El artista se colocó su ropa de trabajo, lavó sus manos, cogió su material y se dispuso a trabajar. Repasaba una y otra vez las proporciones de la delicada mujer, trazaba su figura con el lápiz a través de todo el lienzo, pasaron las horas, y el artista continuo trazando sobre el lienzo, captando luces, texturas, captando la belleza de quien en el lounge descansaba, al captar el rostro y los ojos de la joven, los contemplo por un instante- no podría tener hoy mejor modelo, amada mía- dijo el joven contemplando a la muchacha.

-deja eso de lado mi adorado, debes concentrarte en tu pintura, que sea el lienzo el que te maraville, convierte esta burda realidad, ¡en arte!- -¿es acaso pecado, decirte lo bella que eres?- -lo es cuando mi cuerpo no te deja trabajar, como sigas así, me negaré a posar para ti en el atelier- - ¿posaras para mi desnuda, en el lecho nuevamente?- -suficiente, debes enfriar tu pasión un momento- acto seguido, la mujer se levantó del lounge, para ir por su bata, en cuanto se la estaba poniendo, sintió los brazos del artista apretarse contra su cintura, luego, sintió los labios del artista recorrer su cuello, este, le dio la vuelta hacia sí, y aferrándose a ella con dulzura, la besó- bribón, ¿a esto le llamas enfriar tu pasión?- preguntó la mujer cortando el fresco beso del que había sido presa- si puedo usarte de balde helado de agua, entonces…sí- el artista llevó a su modelo hasta el lounge, donde iniciaron el juego pasional, sus cuerpos pronto armaron una ardiente melodía, un enervante vals de caricias con compases de embriagadora y desbordante unión, para concluir en una explosión casi orquestral, un crescendo de placentera felicidad, luego, el letargo, la calma después del baile, ambas siluetas, yacían desnudas en el lounge, sus pechos, uno contra otro, descansaban plácidamente, y, perdidos en un profundo sueño, los encontró el atardecer.

Al día siguiente el artista pudo continuar con su lienzo, y sin más distracciones, como las llamaba la modelo, empezó a dar color a la tela, el artista pintaba animosamente, plasmando todas y cada una de las luces que sus ojos le indicaban.

Días después, termino el lienzo, lo mando enmarcar y se lo mostro terminado a su amada- ¿y bien, que te parece?- preguntó con ánimo el artista- es sin duda precioso, y no lo digo por la modelo, sino por el talento que eres capaz de desbordar amado mío, con este último cuadro, has completado tu galería, ¡pronto la veremos expuesta en la sala de arte local!-

La galería de arte local, esa prestigiosa, no cualquier pintor, o cantante podía presentarse en ella, así que cuando la noticia de que un joven pintor presentaría una galería en el salón principal del museo llegó a oídos de la sociedad, las ofertas de compra de sus obras no tardaron en llegar a la puerta del joven y, para el día de la inauguración, la mayor parte de las obras fueron vendidas en enormes cantidades de dinero.

Esa noche de la presentación, el joven dio un pequeño discurso, agradeciendo principalmente a su mayor fuente de inspiración, su bella modelo, a quien presento a los asistentes del evento con gala y porte.

-mi mejor galería hasta ahora, amada mia- dijo el joven con modestia- lo has vendido todo, la gente ama tu trabajo casi con la misma intensidad, con la que yo te amo, mi adorado, pero dime, ¿no sería hermoso, guardar algunas piezas de tu maravilloso arte para nosotros?- pregunto la modelo un tanto preocupada.

-estoy conciente de tu preocupación mi dulce niña, por eso, he reservado las mejores obras para nuestra galería personal, quiero, conservar lo mejor, como es tu deseo…-al decir esto, la mirada de la joven se ilumino como el cielo de la noche, iluminado por fuegos artificiales, y abrazando a su amado artista, le dio las gracias.

Poco después del coctel, y, mientras el artista hablaba con la prensa, un caballero se le acercó, el hombre, ya tenía el pelo blanco, y su rostro reflejaba profundas líneas ocacionadas por la preocupación así como años de trabajo, el hombre, portaba un elegante traje de vestir en color negro, incluso portaba guantes blancos, sin embargo, el detalle que sorprendió mas al artista fue el bordado de un águila dorada en el hombro izquierdo del traje del caballero-lamento molestarlo maestro, pero, mi amo desea saber si tiene un momento disponible para el- murmuro el mayordomo- por supuesto, dígale que iré de inmediato- respondió el joven con voz temblorosa. De inmediato, su modelo le indicó-¿sabes de quien se trata? Ese hombre era ni más ni menos que el mayordomo de kinzo ushiromiya, ya sabes, el hombre que logro salir se la bancarrota milagrosamente, es un gran comerciante- dicho esto, el artista tragó saliva, pues no recordaba que dicho hombre hubiese anunciado su llegada antes.

Una vez que el artista termino de hablar con la prensa, se decidió a acudir al encuentro con el señor ushiromiya, como era de esperarse, el hombre habia rentado una de las galerías para simplemente hablar en privado con el artista, por lo que su modelo tuvo que esperar en el pasillo.

Cuando el artista entro en la galería, el imponente señor se encontraba sentado en el centro de la misma, en una enorme silla que al parecer habia mandado traer, el traje blanco y exquisito del hombre resaltaban su estatus, la camisa, roja como una madura manzana, era adornada por una corbata color morado, el hombre cuyas facciones duras, barba abundante y ojos punzantes y enjuiciadores lo miraba como si escudriñara el fondo de su ser. Como era de esperarse, el hombre también portaba el águila, mas no en su traje, sino, en la bella capa negra con la que se cubria aun dentro del recinto.

El hombre dio una indicación a su mayordomo, y de inmediato, este acercó otra silla para que el artista puediese sentarse frente al señor- buenas noches, señor ushiromiya, es de mi conocimiento que deseaba hablar conmigo, ¿en qué puedo servirle?- pregunto el joven artista un tanto intimidado.

El anciano, lo miro unos segundos, luego de llevarse la mano derecha a su barbilla y de acariciar su barba un poco , comenzó a hablar- es de mi saber, y por lo que he visto en esta galería esta noche, que usted maestro , es quizá, el mejor retratista de la región, ¿me equivoco?-

-temo informarle que se equivoca señor- contestó el artista- ¿Por qué llamarme el mejor? Dejemoslo en que soy simplemente un artista que ha logrado darse un lugar, y que quizá, solo quizá pueda aspirar a dejar su huella en este mundo-

-¿es, o no es usted el mejor artista de la región?- volvió a preguntar el anciano esta vez con un tono un tanto molesto y desafiante. – si debo contestar de todos modos caballero, entonces, debo decirle que si, si lo soy- contesto el joven artista tratando de complacer al anciano- entonces, sabe el valor de su talento, y sabrá mejor aun, quien soy yo…- afirmó el anciano con vehemencia.

-lo sé señor, usted es Kinzo Ushiromiya, líder de la familia y poseedor de la isla Rokken- habló el artista- mas sin embargo, debo insistir señor, ¿en qué puedo servirle?

- En que mas sino en pintar para mi, muchacho-

-¿desea que le pinte un retrato para su sala señor?, un retrato de usted quizá-

-¡de ninguna manera!, no quiero que desperdicies tu talento, pintándome a mí, mi encargo es mucho más complicado que eso…-

Intrigado, le joven preguntó de qué se trataba el encargo, el anciano explicó- deseo que pinte usted a alguien muy querido para mi, alguien, a quien perdí hace tiempo, pero que es posible que vuelva pronto… pintará usted a mi adorada Beatrice, no una, sino dos veces, pues quiero un retrato para mi aposento personal…- después, el anciano le describió ambos retratos, uno era de cuarenta por sesenta centímetros, el de su alcoba, el otro era más grande, tres por dos y medio metros de alto y ancho, respectivamente, el anciano le describió con perturbadora exactitud, las facciones de la susodicha mujer, el joven procedió entonces, a tomar nota de lo que el anciano pedía, el hombre tenía incluso pensada, la posición en la que quería los retratos, así como los marcos dorados barrocos en los que los quería adornados, el joven artista no pudo evitar sentirse intrigado por la pasión con la que el anciano le describía a la dama, parecía amarla con una profundidad, que iba más allá del amor a un nieto, el artista entonces se dio cuenta de lo que el anciano le describía, le hablaba a tal vez, de una amante, alguien a quien había perdido hace ya muchos años, y, que con su ayuda, ahora recuperaría en forma de retrato.

-pagaré todo lo que usted necesite maestro, y pagare completo el trabajo de una vez, pero le advierto, si no es de mi agrado lo que usted pinta, lo botaré al fuego, pues la memoria de mi Beatrice no debe ser manchada por retratos inexactos de su belleza, ¿ha comprendido?- el tono imperativo y su fuerte voz, impresionaron al joven artista quien solo se atrevió a responder- sí señor, espero que mi trabajo no traicione su confianza, ni su generoso pago-

Una vez que el encuentro terminó, a los pocos días el joven ya tenía un retrato en marcha, su dulce modelo no podía evitar entrar al atelier de su amado, para contemplar su avance, pronto se dio cuenta de que en efecto, su amado pintaba algo celestial, bello y delicado, admirada le preguntó- ¿crees que al anciano ushiromiya, le agrade lo que pintas?-claro que si- contestó alegre- aquella noche dijo eso para que sintiera el compromiso de lo que me está encargando, como el viejo adinerado que es, le gusta decirles a todos como hacer las cosas…-al decir esto, su hermosa modelo soltó una carcajada.

-bueno, basta de retratos por hoy, venga mi amado pintor, pues la cena espera- comentó la bella modelo mientras masajeaba los cansados hombros de su marido.

Dos semanas mas tarde, el artista tenia listo el primer retrato, por lo que mando la nota a la isla Rokken, acto seguido, el anciano ushiromiya mando por el para dar su visto bueno a la obra.

La mañana siguiente fue abierta por una limosina que se estacionaba frente a la casa del artista, de ella emergió el mayordomo del anciano, y una joven hermosa de apenas diesciseis años, la chica, de rasgos afilados y de cabello rubio, también portaba en sus ropas el ya conocido emblema de la familia, y tan pronto como saludo a la pareja del artista y este, el grupo subió al costoso automóvil.

Por la tarde, el artista ya conocía el veredicto del anciano, y no hacia mas que maldecirlo, pues había cumplido su amenaza, en cuanto vio el retrato, estalló en ira, lo tomó y lo arrojó a la chimenea, donde sin que el muchacho pudiera hacer nada, ardió perdiéndose para siempre- ¡Esa no es mi Beatrice, muchacho, vuelve a empezar!- grito el anciano encolerizado.

El artista junto todo su profesionalismo, y trago el veredicto, pues el anciano hablaba con la verdad aquella noche, su bella acompañante, lo consoló esa noche, no solo con su caricias, sino sirviéndole de pañuelo.

El joven pintó de nuevo el retrato, y de nuevo, el anciano lo desechó, el anciano afirmaba en que el artista no lograba siquiera acercarse a lo que fue en vida Beatrice, y que cada fallo del artista avergonzaba la memoria de su amada. Entonces el artista intento otra aproximación, esculpió entonces un busto de la mujer, con la esperanza de que, con un modelo físico que le ayudase a mejorar el retrato, el anciano quedaría conforme, pero se equivocaba, el anciano era más necio y terco de lo que el joven artista pudo siquiera imaginar, y, al cabo de dos meses, el artista tenía su atelier, inundado de retratos e intentos de la dama.

-déjalo ya de una vez amado mío- le suplicó su dulce modelo-el hombre acabará por acabar tu talento y jamás quedará satisfecho- le dijo con tristeza- no puedo hacerlo, de abandonar mi tarea, quedaré en ridículo para la comunidad artística, y no lograré llegar a mejores galerías, así que mujer, te suplicaré que me dejes trabajar-

-pero amado mío, debes descansar, has dormido en el atelier estos días…-

-¡a callar mujer!, ¿¡que no ves que se trata de un cliente importante?! Ahora sal de aquí, te lo suplico-

-amado mío, por el amor que me tienes, debes descansar, el anciano puede esperar algunos meses más, date un respiro, ¡por favor!-

-¡aparta de una buena vez mujer, o me harás hacer una tontería!- amenazó el muchacho levantando su modelo pareció palidecer de sorpresa y angustia, gruesas lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus hermosos ojos castaños, y, corriendo, salió del atelier, el joven intento alacanzarla, pero al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, se desplomó al piso, comenzando a llorar de frustración.

Esa noche no tuvo el valor de regresar al lecho con su amada modelo, y de nuevo se quedo en el atelier, contemplando los lienzos y el busto que habia esculpido de la mujer.

-he llegado a empezar a odiarte, Beatrice- dijo el artista como si hablase con el busto- ¿¡po que no te muestras de una vez y me dejas terminar este infierno que tu adorado kinzo me impuso!? ¡Dejame pintarte de una buena vez, Beatrice!- al decir esto, un trueno de lluvia resonó por el atelier, luego, el artista escucho que lo llamaban, al darse la vuelta, la pudo ver, reconoció todos los rasgos de la mujer que se encontraba sentada en su banco, era ella, la odiosa mujer que habia estado tratando de pintar desde hace ya seis meses.

-tu me llamaste, ¿no es asi?- musitó la bruja mirando al muchacho con sus venenosos ojos- ¡aparta de una vez, ilusión demoniaca!- el muchacho cayó de espaldas hacia el lounge donde había pintado alguna vez a su amada- ¿tanto deseabas ver mi rostro, que me hiciste un busto para ayudarte?- la bruja rio para adentro, y acercándose al muchacho, le paso los labios por el rostro diciendo- aquí me tienes, ahora, ¡pintame! He venido a liberarte de tu tortura, querías una modelo para tu obra, ¿Qué esperas? Toma esos pinceles… y píntame, tendrás toda la noche si quieres, pues esta no acabará hasta que hallas culminado- la bruja entonces se sentó en una silla con descansos, y miro fijamente al artista, este, tomo tu paleta de oleos, y, creyendo que se trataba de un sueño, comenzó a pintar, ya que temiendo a que fuese a despertar, el rostro de la bruja se esfumara en el olvido.

-¡pinta!- ordeno la bruja con burla- ¡dale a ese hombre lo que quiere!- reía mientras el hombre pintaba el segundo retrato, el enorme lienzo poco a poco se llenaba de sombríos tonos de rojo y amarillo, detallando los afilados ojos de la bruja, poniendo en cada pincelada, los temibles y siniestros rasgos de la mujer, mientras ella reía para dentro, sin soltar del todo la carcajada, como callando su risa.

El joven pintó sin descanso, repasando con esmero cada tono, cada color, cada pincelada, para cuando hubo terminado, sentía como si no solo hubiera pasado una noche, sino tres arduos meses de trabajo, y la noche, aun no culminaba- he terminado…Beatrice- musito levemente el joven, cuya barba ya se había arraigado en su rostro, y sus ojos parecían más cadavéricos y su rostro al borde del agotamiento. El agotado artista, tomo por fin, un pincel fino y algo de color blanco, dispuesto a firmar las obras, pero la bruja habló primero- ¡sal de ahí!- ordeno con energía- ¡una de las siete estacas del purgatorio, Lucifer de Soberbia!- acto seguido, del piso emergió una joven, que, vestida con un leotardo negro, botas cafés y delicadas, las cuales adornaban sus piernas junto con un par de medias negras que colgaban de un liguero, en su entrepierna, adornando su sexo, un pequeño encaje blanco era el sarcasmo perfecto a su nombre, sobre su pecho, una bella camisa blanca, cerrada por un linda corbata rosada, la mujer llevaba también una falda abierta por enfrente, los pliegos parecían terminar en puntas negras,la hermosa pero temible mujer llevaba también un saco asi como una torera en rojo, su liso y largo cabello enmarcaba su delicado rostro, el cual poseía un par de ojos en extremo maliciosos color carmín, la chica río con inocencia perturbante, y preguntó- ¿me ha llamado, ama Beatrice?-

-sí, deseo que acabes con este hombre, su soberbia hacia mi, me ha ofendido, y ha caído de mi gracia, castigalo, ¡te lo ordeno!- la chica avanzo lentamente hacia el artista y tocando su hombro le habló con dulzura- amor mío- dijo imitando una voz muy familiar para el- has acabado, descansa ya, estoy deseosa de que pasemos de nuevo una noche juntos…- el artista giro la cabeza y vio a su amada modelo, este, se sonrió-si, quiero descansar, vallamos juntos a dormir- esa noche no se supo mas, para cuando la policía había irrumpido en la casa era demasiado tarde.

El caso se dió a conocer por todo el mundo, un afamado y joven artista se había suicidado en su atelier, después de matar a su amante con una pesada daga de metal, el joven artista se había tirado de su balcón poco después -fue una muerte instantánea- afirmo el jefe de policía- aunque ignoramos la razón por la cual el artista lo haya hecho- se dice que estaba pintando un encargo para el líder de la familia ushiromiya, que se sabe de dicho encargo?- preguntó un reportero- los retratos ya fueron llevados con su respectivo dueño, puesto que le pertenecían desde un principio, pidieron que no fueran revelados en público, por lo que fueron trasladados a l isla cubiertos- el amable jefe de policía siguió contestando las preguntas que los incansables reporteros le lanzaban-es verdad que el artista parecía haber pasado por meses de inanición y que sea esa la causa de su locura?- preguntó otro reportero- lo ignoramos pero la investigaciones arrojarán más datos..-

(…)

En la mansión ushiromiya, los retratos fueron recibidos como invitados de primordial importancia, todos los sirvientes, desde el mayordomo principal del señor ushiromiya Genji Ronoue, hasta Shannon y kannon, quienes recibieron los retratos con una reverencia solemne.

Un año después, los horribles acontecimientos de la mansión Ushiromiya se sucedieron, ¿acaso el artista habia embrujado los retratos para traer infortunio a los ushiromiya? ¿o fue como muchos dijeron, la bruja del bosque de la isla Rokken, la que habia maldecido a todos aquellos que habían intentado encontrarla de alguna manera? Aun nadie lo sabe, pero dentro de la mansión, aun hoy descansan aquellos retratos sin firma, aquellos únicos registros, de la hermosa Beatrice, Bruja de la isla Rokkenjima.


End file.
